


Annoyances

by Detective Salamander (Emrysthemay)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (does anyone know how to give something a title? please tell me if you do), Gen, Mayoral campaign, literally this is so short i have no clue what to tag this as, thats it thats all i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysthemay/pseuds/Detective%20Salamander
Summary: Bdubs finds being Scar's campaign captain less fulfilling than he had hoped.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Annoyances

Bdubs and Scar were meeting at Scar’s mayoral headquarters.

"-So, we've gained some support to replace what you lost, which puts us tied for first with… practically everybody," Bdubs said. Of course, they would actually _be_ in the lead if Scar hadn't- whatever. They were doing well.

"Oh! Great!" Scar replied. "It's basically like that bet with Grian neeever happened."

"Yes. Almost."

"That's a relief- have you started on that mycelium poster yet by the way?" Ah, great. He wasn't going to forget about it, was he?

"Well, uh-"

"Because I was thinking we could do a third poster of Jellie. Cats for everyone is also part of our platform right?"

"A third poster! A third poster." A _third_ poster. Great.

"Yeah! No other candidate has three posters too, I figured that would help us stand out." The sun set behind Scar and the sky grew dimmer.

"Oh, hold on-" Gotta sleep. Scar continued talking as Bdubs placed a bed. Probably better Scar wasn't paying attention. 

"Maybe trees too. We could probably put trees and cats on the same poster. I mean, you already put a tree and Jellie on the current poster, which is great. I just think it would be nice to have an extra…" Bdubs laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

He was dumped onto the hard floor, bed missing beneath him. He whirled around and there was Scar, innocently holding his bed.

Bdubs’ eye twitched.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for hermitcraft :')


End file.
